Fairytale
by nekonekorainbow
Summary: "-¿Sabes? – Le miró el noruego – Estoy enamorado de un cuento de hadas… - Y diciendo aquello, esbozó una de sus más sinceras sonrisas." Porque Emil era como un cuento de hadas. / AU / NorIce / Multi-pairing / Advertencias dentro. Inspirado en la canción "Fairytale" de Alexander Rybak.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones: Bueno, la verdad es que es el primer fic que subo. Pero no el primero que escribo.  
Le puse mucho empeño y amor... Espero les guste.  
También cabe aclarar que NO es un song-fic. La verdad es que tan solo narra un romance, y quizás contenga una que otra frase relacionada con la canción.

Advertencias:  
- Hetalia ni sus respectivos personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz. Al igual que la canción en la que está inspirada el fic, la cual le pertenece a Alexander Rybak.  
- Uso de nombres humanos.  
- Un poco OoC, quizás.

Nombres humanos:  
- Noruega: Lukas Bondevik  
- Islandia: Emil Bondevik  
- Hong Kong: Xiang Kirkland  
- Nyo!Hong Kong: Lian Kirkland  
- Dinamarca: Mathiacs Køhler  
- Suecia: Berwald Oxenstierna  
- Finlandia: Tino Väinämöinen  
- Ladonia: Otto Oxenstierna  
- Sealand: Peter Kirkland  
- Taiwán: Mei Wang  
- Corea del Sur: Im Yong Soo

* * *

La luz del día se colaba por la ventana, cuya calidez impregnaba con delicadeza el cuerpo de un durmiente noruego. Los rayos del sol iluminaban uno a uno los rubios cabellos del joven, iluminando también su tranquilo rostro. Lukas abrió con lentitud sus ojos, acostumbrándose de a poco a la luz.

Una vez se hubo desperezado, se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Miró por la ventana, viendo cómo la actividad recién iniciaba entre los habitantes de Reykjavik.

Los niños frenéticos gritaban, saltaban y jugaban por las calles y veredas, seguidos de sus madres y/o padres que trataban de tranquilizarlos, algunos con paciencia y dulzura, y otros con regaños tan severos que llegaban a asustar. Cada quién a su manera. Por otro lado, los estudiantes caminaban alegremente, charlando y riendo entre ellos, camino a la escuela. Y a pesar de los ruidos de la calle, el noruego no dejaba de pensar en que, la ciudad en la que residía su hermano menor, era realmente tranquila y agradable.

– ¿Lian? – Una voz interrumpió el hilo de pensamientos del rubio. Una voz que claramente pertenecía a su hermano menor, quién se hallaba en la habitación de al lado. Y dedujo que estaba hablando por teléfono.

Producto de la curiosidad, Lukas decidió levantarse de la cama, y haciendo el menor ruido posible, se encaminó hasta el cuarto del islandés. La puerta estaba cerrada, por lo que el menor ni cuenta se dio de la presencia de su hermano afuera de su habitación.

– ¿Estás aquí? ¿Ahora? – Continuaba hablando Emil.

– Así es, vine de sorpresa. Como hoy es tu cumpleaños… – Respondió una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea, la cual obviamente Lukas no alcanzaba a oír.

– P-pero Lian… – Dijo fastidiado el platinado – Mi hermano está de visita, y tú sabes cómo es él…

Lukas consideró que aquella conversación se tornaba algo sospechosa. ¿Qué podría querer la hongkonesa de su hermano justo ese día?

– ¡Oh, vamos Emi! Xiang y yo ya estamos aquí, viajamos desde Asia hasta aquí solo para verte en tu cumpleaños… ¿Dónde nos quedaremos si no es en tu casa? ¿Acaso nos dejarás tirados en la calle después de que te compramos hasta un regalo, y vinimos especialmente a verte, y llegamos desde tan lejos, y…?

– Bien – Interrumpió el islandés, quién se estaba hartando de lo mucho que hablaba su amiga asiática – ¿Dónde están?

– En el aeropuerto – Contestó bastante complacida la asiática. Hacerse la "víctima" le salía muy bien.

– Iré a recogerlos, adiós.

Y sin dejar decir algo más a la muchacha, cortó. Aunque aún así, quedó bastante satisfecha con la respuesta de su amigo.

Emil se levantó de mala gana y caminó hasta la puerta de su cuarto. Lukas, quién aún espiaba la conversación del muchacho, al oír los pasos del menor, se fue rápidamente hasta la cocina. Y como siempre, sin hacer ruido para no ser pillado.

Vale, quizás era un comportamiento infantil de su parte espiar las conversaciones de su hermano. Pero es que la llamada de Lian lo había dejado algo intranquilo.

Era un día 17 de Junio, el cumpleaños número 18 de su hermanito. Y al ser un día especial, el noruego quería pasarlo todo el día junto a él. Ese era el único motivo de su viaje desde Oslo, Noruega, hasta Reykjavik en Islandia.

Pero sus planes se verían seriamente afectados si la hongkonesa venía a visitarlo, y lo sabía. Pero lamentablemente, no había absolutamente nada que hacer, la chica ya estaba allí. Y a pesar de que no le caía del todo bien, era gran amiga de su hermano, y si su visita era apreciada por Emil, Lukas no haría nada por arruinarlo.

Mientras pensaba aquello, el de Noruega preparaba una taza de café. Echó dos cucharadas de café en polvo a su taza, mientras continuaba divagando, pensando y razonando acerca de aquél tema. Quizás le estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto, pero había varias cosas que no le dejaban tranquilizarse. ¿Y si la muchacha y su hermanito eran "algo más"?

Aquél simple pensamiento, esa simple idea, hicieron que Lukas sintiese una fuerte punzada en el pecho. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Acaso estaba celoso? Movió rápidamente la cabeza de un lado a otro en forma de negación. Eso era imposible. No podían ser celos. Debía ser solo el hecho de que se le hacía difícil aceptar que su pequeño hermano se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre. Sí, eso. No era como si estuviese enamorado de su hermano o algo parecido, eso era simplemente imposible. Porque ambos eran hombres, y para más eran hermanos. No de sangre, pero igual contaba.

– Lukas – De nuevo aquella voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, solo que esta vez lo nombraba a él. Dirigió su mirada índigo hasta el dueño de aquella voz.

Su pequeño hermano estaba frente a él, con sus platinados cabellos despeinados, los primeros botones de su pijama gris con estampado de frailecillo –sí, bastante infantil, ¿no? – desabotonados, los pies descalzos, las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, lo cual de seguro era por el frío, y tallándose un ojo, mientras con el otro lo miraba. Se veía realmente lindo… No. Esa no era la palabra precisa. ¿Tierno? ¿Adorable? Guapo… Guapo y atractivo, como el hombre que ya era. Y ante aquél pensamiento, el sonrojo en las mejillas del noruego no tardó en hacerse presente. Desvió rápidamente su mirada hacia la taza que lo único que contenía era café.

– Buenos días _lillerbror_ – Le saludó con inexpresividad, mientras su sonrojo pasaba desapercibido por el más pequeño – No te oí llegar – Agregó mientras colocaba una cucharada de azúcar en la taza y vertía el agua. Luego de eso, sacó una segunda taza para su hermano que venía de recién levantarse.

Un agudo sonido proveniente del tostador indicó al par de hermanos que las tostadas estaban listas. Vertió la mantequilla sobre el pan y lo colocó en un plato, que luego pasó a estar sobre la mesa del comedor. Luego colocó las tazas de café sobre la mesa y se sentó en una de las sillas que la rodeaban.

El islandés por su parte, solo observaba a su hermano desde la puerta de la cocina, que daba al comedor.

– Emil, ¿no vas a comer? – Preguntó Lukas sin mirarle, al notar que su hermano aún no se había sentado a la mesa.

– No – La respuesta que temía –, lo siento… Debo ir al aeropuerto a recoger a unos amigos – Lo que temía aún más.

– ¿Lian?

– Y Xiang – Aclaró Emil.

– Ah – Dijo secamente el mayor.

Seguido de eso, el timbré se oyó sonar.

Emil caminó hasta la puerta, sin siquiera imaginar quién estaría del otro lado. Una vez abierta, quedó pasmado…

– ¡Sorpresa! – Gritaron ocho animadas voces al unísono, y un noveno solo lo miraba gélidamente, como de costumbre.

Los hizo pasar bastante sorprendido, y uno a uno iban saludando a Emil por su cumpleaños, cada uno a su manera. Aquella conmoción y el ruido habían llamado la atención de Lukas que comía tranquilo su desayuno. Así que salió del comedor para ver qué era exactamente lo que ocurría.

El primero en entrar, fue alto chico de cabellos rubios y desordenados, quién abrazó a Emil de tal forma que hasta lo levantó del suelo, mientras gritaba – ¡Feliz cumpleaños Emi! – Era Mathias.

Seguido de otro rubio, mucho más bajo. Tino, quien abrazó con más delicadeza que el primero al cumpleañero, saludándole de igual manera.

Luego Berwald, Peter y Otto. El sueco solo miró al islandés y le saludó asintiendo con la cabeza. Y no era por apatía, sino porque el pequeño Peter le impedía acercarse, pues prácticamente se había abalanzado sobre el islandés. Otto por su parte intentaba calmarlo un poco.

Cuando Peter se calmó y se dignó a soltar a Emil, entró Lian, seguida de Xiang. La primera abrazó con bastante cariño a Emil. Quizás demasiado, según el noruego quién observaba la escena desde la salida del comedor.

Xiang revolvió un poco los cabellos del islandés, con el único fin de molestarlo. Y lo consiguió. Sonrió complacido y se alejó un poco para que entraran los siguientes.

Y por último, Mei y Yong Soo hicieron su aparición, actuando muy parecido a como había actuado el pequeño Peter. Se abalanzaron sobre el platinado, felicitándolo.

La ya bastante pequeña casa del islandés, ahora se veía mucho más pequeña con tantas personas allí. Todos disfrutando y pasándola bien, charlando con el cumpleañero. Mientras Lukas tan sólo observaba, pensando y divagando nuevamente. Lo que sentía cada vez que la hongkonesa conseguía hacer reír o sonreír a su hermano, cada vez que lo abrazaba, cada vez que se robaba su atención… Eran definitivamente, celos.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? :D

Podrían dejarme un review para darme su opinión, así también me darán fuerzas para continuar, o dejarlo hasta ahí. También requiero criticas constructivas, ya que como no he hecho muchos de mis fics públicos, no tiendo a recibir críticas. Así que de por sí no sé si lo hago mal o muy mal. xD

Así que, quizás nos vemos pronto en el próximo capítulo~.

Adjø~.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! La verdad es que no había tenido inspiración. Salí de vacaciones, y generalmente me inspiro en clases de lenguaje y matemáticas.

Bueno, le di un giro un poco extraño a la trama, espero no les moleste. También quería agregar un poco de drama a la cosa.

Y nombres humanos nuevos que aparecerán en este capítulo:

Arthur Kirkland (que obviamente lo conocen, supongo): Inglaterra.

Scott Kirkland: Escocia.

Jack Kirkland: Australia.

Drake Kirkland: Nueva Zelanda.

Erin Kirkland: Irlanda.

Loan Zhang: Vietnam.

Khalan Khun: Tailandia.

Yuan Wang: Macao.

La verdad es que de nombres vietnamitas y tailandeses no sé nada. De nombres asiáticos en sí, no sé nada. Así que les puse algo al azar, espero haya quedado bien. Y contrario a las costumbres asiáticas, puse primero el nombre y luego el apellido, para evitar confusiones.

Eso es todo, ¡espero les guste!

* * *

El día prosiguió con normalidad, si se le puede llamar así. Aunque no era muy normal que la casa del islandés se llene de gente, pero fuera de eso, se podría decir que todo era normal. Desde el salón se oían risas y conversaciones bastante animadas. Otto y Peter estaban sentados en el suelo, mientras Berwald, Tino y Mathias se encontraban sentados en uno de los sofás. Mei, Yong y Xiang en otro, y Emil sentado junto a Lian en el último sofá disponible. El único de todos los que se hallaban en la casa que no estaba disfrutando con los demás, era Lukas.

Lukas no era de la clase de persona sociable que solía pasársela bomba en una fiesta, charlando y divirtiéndose. No le gustaba estar entre muchas personas, y mucho menos si eran ruidosas como gran parte de las visitas que ahora ocupaban la casa del islandés. Y eso todos lo sabían, pero esta vez había algo raro en su comportamiento. Todos lo habían notado, pero el único que se atrevió a preguntarle qué le sucedía, fue Tino. Uno de los mejores amigos del noruego.

Lukas estaba sentado a la mesa del comedor, frente al desayuno que había preparado hacía unas horas para él y su hermano. Observaba atentamente la taza de café que había preparado para su hermano, cuyo contenido ya debía estar bastante frío. Las tostadas ya estaban duras y secas, y ni siquiera habían sido tocadas. Todo aquello lo observaba algo melancólico, en completo silencio. Aunque en realidad no estaba prestando atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Su mente estaba en otro mundo, pensando, divagando, imaginando. Preguntándose el porqué de su enojo. ¿Por qué no estaba disfrutando con su hermanito como todos los demás, si era el día de su cumpleaños? ¿Por qué no le agradaba verlo tan alegre, si amaba tanto su sonrisa? ¿Por qué detestaba el hecho de que la causante de la alegría de su hermano, era la hongkonesa, y no él?

Tino se acercó a la mesa del comedor y se sentó frente a su amigo, quién no despegó su mirada de la mesa. No hasta que el finés le habló.

– Lukas… – Ahí fue cuando el aludido alzó su mirada, encontrándose con los ojos violáceos del otro, los cuales le miraban con notoria preocupación. – ¿Qué sucede? Emil está de cumpleaños y no has pasado ningún segundo con él. ¿Siquiera lo felicitaste?

– No – Respondió secamente el mayor y volvió a bajar su mirada.

– ¿Por qué?

– No pude.

– ¿Por qué? – Insistía el otro rubio.

Lukas sabía cómo acabarían las cosas. Si no le decía toda la verdad a Tino por las buenas, lo haría por las malas. Pero terminaría haciéndolo. Su amigo podría ser realmente insistente cuando se lo proponía. Y sinceramente, Lukas prefería ahorrarse todo ello, y soltar todo de una vez.

– No quiero verlo, no me gusta estar entre tanta gente… – Intentó que su mentira pasara desapercibida por el otro. Realmente le costaba decir la verdad.

– Lukas… – Tino suspiró y colocó su mano sobre la del noruego. – Comprendo que te sientas así, vinimos de sorpresa, y quizás te quitamos tiempo con tu querido hermano… Pero no es su culpa, él está realmente preocupado.

Lukas no respondió nada ante aquello, solo bajó la mirada nuevamente. Su mente estaba en otro mundo, pensando en otras cosas, ajenas a lo que hablaba con el finés. Todo aquello que sentía por su hermano menor le preocupaba. No entendía, ¿por qué se sentía así? ¿Alguien podría ayudarle a descifrar sus sentimientos? El único que podría hacerlo era Tino, pero no quería involucrarlo en ello.

– Sé que quieres pasar tiempo con Emil – Al no recibir respuesta por parte del noruego, Tino continuó hablando, sacándolo así de sus pensamientos. – Así que se me ocurrió que podrías invitarlo a salir hoy… Con Mathi y Ber planeábamos darle una fiesta sorpresa, pero no la podemos preparar con él aquí.

– Gracias… – El noruego esbozó una leve sonrisa, realmente agradecía la (un poco exagerada) preocupación de su amigo. – Pero no. No quiero que sienta que lo quiero apartar de ustedes.

– ¡Vamos Lukas, Emi no se sentirá así! ¿O es que acaso no quieres pasar tiempo con él?

– No es eso. Necesito aclarar mi mente, es todo. – Intentó explicarle el escandinavo, aunque sabía que esa explicación no era muy buena que digamos.

– ¿Qué te preocupa?

– Es complicado de explicar – Suspiró con resignación, algo incómodo por lo que estaba a punto de decir. – Estoy comenzando a dudar de mis sentimientos hacia Emil.

– ¿Te gusta?

– Algo así…

– ¿Y qué tiene de malo?

– Somos hermanos. – Le respondió el noruego, sintiendo como si su pecho hubiese sido atravesado por un puñal, así de doloroso se sentía saber la verdad.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la sala de estar, las charlas y las risas continuaban, completamente ajenas a lo que sucedía en el comedor.

– Emil – Pronunció la hongkonesa, dirigiendo su mirada al mencionado, el que se encontraba junto a ella en el mismo sofá.

– ¿Hm? – El aludido volteó para mirarla. – ¿Qué sucede?

– Tu hermano… Se encontraba raro.

– Él es así – Dijo Emil restándole importancia al asunto.

– Emil…

– ¿Y qué quieres que le haga?

– Quizás es por ti, ve a hablar con él. – La mirada que había puesto la hongkonesa se mostraba como si le estuviera rogando y a la vez ordenándole que lo hiciera. Emil simplemente no podía negarse.

– Bien… – Pronunció de mala gana el platinado y se levantó del sofá. Avanzó camino al comedor, seguido por la mirada de Lian.

Una vez frente a la puerta, se detuvo en seco. Al parecer, estaban Tino y Lukas charlando.

– Pero no es tu hermano biológico. – Se le oyó decir al finés, con una muestra de preocupación en su voz.

El rostro de Emil palideció. ¿De quién hablaban? ¿De él? ¿Acaso querían decir que él no era el hermano biológico de Lukas?

Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, y una revoltura de estómago. También la cabeza había comenzado a dolerle y se sentía un poco mareado. Tantos sentimientos juntos le confundían, aunque no estaba seguro de lo que hablaban. Debía oír más, quizás solo lo malinterpretó. Aquellas reacciones habían sido notadas por Lian, quién no había apartado su mirada de su amigo.

– Lo sé, pero aún así, mis padres lo adoptaron. Lleva mi apellido. Es mi hermano.

¿Adoptado? ¿Realmente hablaban de él? Bueno, no conocía nadie más que tuviera el apellido de Lukas, que no fuesen sus tíos, primos o abuelos. Y sus tíos, primos y abuelos no podían haber sido adoptados por sus padres, eso sonaría ridículo.

Por lo que dedujo que definitivamente hablaban de él. Pero no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo que era adoptado, y que aún a sus 18 años no se lo habían dicho? ¿En qué pensaba su hermano? Si es que le podía seguir llamando "hermano".

Emil no sabía qué hacer, lo único que quería era salir corriendo, y a su vez quería decirle a Lukas que lo odiaba, así que reaccionó por impulso. Entró en el comedor, y tanto Tino como Lukas al verlo entrar, se levantaron rápidamente de sus asientos sorprendidos sin apartar la vista del recién llegado, y temiendo lo que ya era obvio. Que los hubiera oído.

– Lukas… – Musitó Emil con dificultad, con su voz quebrada, sus manos y sus piernas le temblaban y las lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojos, amenazando con caer en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, el aludido no reaccionó. – ¿A-acaso…? ¿P-por qué…? – Intentaba articular el menor como podía. – T-tú… ¡TE ODIO! – Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Aquello se oyó hasta la sala de estar, donde estaban los demás. Quienes se alarmaron, y fueron enseguida a ver qué sucedía, para descubrir la razón de tanto escándalo. Exceptuando a Peter y Otto, a quienes Berwald les obligó a quedarse en la sala y no meterse en asuntos de adultos.

– Emil, no… Yo… – Intentó explicar el noruego.

– ¡Cállate, no quiero oírte! – Le gritaba el gritó el platinado, evitando que el mayor hablara, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, incesantes.

– Emil, por favor, cálmate y escucha – Intervino Tino.

– Hey, ¿alguien puede explicarnos qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – Inquirió el danés que se hallaba en la puerta del comedor. Extrañamente no estaba sonriendo cómo solía hacer, sino, parecía bastante preocupado. Aunque nadie respondió a su pregunta.

– ¡No quiero escuchar nada! ¡Ya oí suficiente! ¡Lukas no es mi hermano, no tengo hermano, no tengo familia! – Gritaba Emil, y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos, ya un poco rojos e irritados – Todos lo sabían, ¿verdad? – Dirigió su mirada a Tino, luego a Berwald, y así, deslizando sus ojos por cada uno de los presentes, sin embargo, nadie respondió. – ¡Claro que lo sabían! ¡Los odio a todos!

Dicho aquello último, Emil corrió hasta la puerta que daba al salón y apartó de un empujón a los presentes. Lukas lo siguió hasta la puerta principal, donde su hermano le cerró la puerta en la cara de un portazo luego de salir.

El juego de Peter y Otto se vio interrumpido al ver al mayor salir corriendo de la casa. Ambos se levantaron del suelo, dejando sus juguetes y figuritas tirados por ahí y se acercaron a Lukas, para preguntarle qué es lo que sucedía. El mayor se había quedado parado junto a la puerta con la mirada clavada al suelo, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Aquello había sorprendido tanto al pequeño rubio de cejas promitentes como al pelirrojo, pues nunca habían visto llorar al noruego.

Berwald, Tino, Mathias y cada uno de los asiáticos presentes se acercaron a Lukas, intentando consolarlo, obviamente sin éxito.

Lian suspiró, se sentía culpable por todo lo que había pasado. Ella había obligado a Emil a ir a hablar con su hermano, y si quizás no lo hubiera hecho, éste no habría oído nada. Así que al ser ella culpable, pensó que lo mejor sería intentar arreglar el asunto. Aunque no tenía idea de qué era lo que en realidad pasaba.

Claro, la asiática era totalmente ajena a la vida privada de Emil, y no solía hablar mucho con el hermano mayor de éste. A penas y sabía que sus padres habían muerto hace algunos años, por un accidente cuya naturaleza también desconocía. Incluso los demás asiáticos estaban más enterados de los problemas familiares del joven de ojos amatista.

Pero eso no importaba ahora, ella quería solucionar cualquier problema entre Emil y Lukas, porque sabía que ambos eran muy unidos, muy a pesar de sus emociones frías y hasta inexpresivas. Aunque su cariño no era demostrado con besos y abrazos como era con los hermanos "normales", Lian siempre se había dado cuenta del gran amor que ambos chicos compartían. Y por nada del mundo quería que ese amor se fuera, y mucho menos que se convirtiera en odio, como había dado a entender Emil con sus crudas palabras dirigidas a cada uno de ellos.

– Lukas – Pronunció Lian, mostrándole una sincera sonrisa, de aquellas no solía mostrar para nadie, pero Lukas era tan especial como lo era Emil para ella. El aludido alzó la mirada y la miró, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. – Iré a hablar con Emil, para que se calme… Luego puedes hablar tú con él, ¿te parece?

– Gracias… – Pronunció por lo bajo, casi murmurándolo.

Lian posó su mano sobre el hombro del noruego y le sonrió por última vez antes de abrir la puerta principal y salir en busca de Emil.

* * *

Luego de la escenita en el comedor y salir corriendo de la casa, Emil, al ver que Lukas ya no le seguía, continuó su camino caminando con tranquilidad. No había avanzado demasiado, y aún seguía en la misma calle, por lo que no fue difícil para Lian encontrarlo.

Caminaba con la cabeza gacha y las manos en sus bolsillos, su cuerpo de vez en cuando se estremecía, por lo que Lian dedujo que aún lloraba y sollozaba.

Se acercó a él y tocó su hombro, provocando que Emil se asustase un poco y voltease, pensando que había sido Lukas. Al ver a la chica de largos cabellos castaños en su lugar, se tranquilizó.

– Lian… – Secó las lágrimas que aún caían por sus mejillas, no quería lucir débil frente a la muchacha. Bueno, no le gustaba lucir débil frente a nadie. Pero en especial frente a la muchacha.

– ¿Aún me odias? – Preguntó un poco divertida. Entonces Emil lo recordó. Había gritado que los odiaba a todos, incluyéndola a ella, a Mei y a Yong, quiénes no tenían nada que ver con el asunto.

– L-lo siento – Murmuró avergonzado y bajó la mirada.

– Tranquilo, no pasa nada – Le sonrió Lian y comenzó a caminar, junto a su amigo. – ¿Sabes? No sé qué fue lo que pasó, pero sé que Lukas está muy triste…

– No me interesa – Respondió tan cortante como le fue posible.

– Yo sé que sí te importa. No sé qué tan grave haya sido lo que dijo, pero sé que él te importa, y no dejará de hacerlo.

Emil suspiró antes de hablar. – No es algo que haya dicho… Es algo que no dijo – Recalcó el "no". – Y no tenía intención de decirme.

– Puedo imaginar lo que es… – Comentó la muchacha, poniéndose más seria.

– Soy adoptado… ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¡Y no tenían pensado decírmelo hasta quién sabe cuando!

Lian fijó su mirada en el islandés, frunciendo su ceño. Realmente le habían molestado sus palabras.

– Claro que lo sé, Emil. Con la diferencia de que no fui criada por padres adoptivos, sino, por un hermano adoptivo. Sabes que yo y Xiang fuimos adoptados cuando teníamos unos 2 años de edad, por Yao – Comenzó a narrar su historia, la cual el islandés ya conocía superficialmente, pero desconocía los detalles. – Él nos llevó a casa, con sus hermanos y primos. Pues sus padres y tíos habían muerto gracias a una deuda con la mafia o algo así. En su casa vivían Mei y Yuan sus hermanos menores. Yong, Loan y Khalan, sus primos. Eso ya lo sabes… – Emil tan solo asintió con su cabeza. – Bien. Nosotros crecimos, pensando que Yao era nuestro hermano mayor, y adoptamos su apellido. Cuando cumplimos 14 años, él nos contó que en realidad, nos había llevado de una casa de una familia adinerada inglesa que se había establecido en China por problemas jurídicos en su país. Los Kirkland. Yao se hizo amigo de uno de los hijos de los Kirkland. Su nombre era Arthur. Él fue quien más se encariñó con nosotros. Su padre era perseguido por la ley, y aquello era peligroso para los hijos menores. No quería que se vieran involucrados, así que Yao los adoptó.

– Y los hijos menores eran ustedes – Confirmó Emil.

– Correcto. Ellos tenían 7 hijos en total en esa época. Yo, Xiang, Scott, Jack, Drake, Arthur y Erin, de los cuales solo Scott y Erin eran hijos del matrimonio, y no de nuestro padre y alguna aventura suya, como los demás. A lo que voy… Tú no sabes quiénes son tus padres biológicos, pero yo sí. Sé que están muertos, y sé que mi padre era un maldito mujeriego que se acostaba con mujeres a la nación que iba. Por eso Xiang y yo no quisimos volver con esa familia, y preferimos quedarnos con los nombres y apellido que nos dio Yao.

– Comprendo… – Mencionó el islandés bajando su mirada.

– Lo que quiero decir, es que no tienes por qué enfadarte con Lukas por eso. Yo y Xiang no nos enfadamos con Yao por ocultarnos la verdad, lo contrario. Le agradecimos.

– Pero a ustedes se los dijo, a mí no.

– ¡Emil! ¡Me pones de los nervios! – Dijo alterada la castaña.

Emil no pudo evitar reír al verla así. Realmente cuando se enojaba, se veía bastante linda. Lian infló sus mejillas en una infantil señal de molestia, cosa que solo causó que el platinado riera aún más. Aunque no le molestaba que riera, todo lo contrario. Amaba verlo reír, sobretodo cuando se hallaba en un lío como tal.

Con la historia de la hongkonesa, Emil había olvidado por completo todo lo que le había pasado. Y se sentía más tranquilo. Ya no sentía aquél odio en su interior, y era mejor así.

– Emil – Lo nombró la muchacha.

– Dime… – El aludido volteó su cabeza para mirarla.

– Debes contarme la historia de tus padres…

– No eran mis padres – La interrumpió.

– Sí lo eran, biológicos o no, te recibieron y te cuidaron…

– Bien, tienes razón…

– Como decía, debes contarme la historia de tus padres y tu familia.

– Claro.

* * *

Si han llegado hasta aquí, los felicito, merecen una galleta y dejarme un review (recuerden que eso me anima a escribir). Lástima que no me quedan galletas.

Ahora, respuestas a los Reviews.

**Nami-Luna LinusMantita:** La interacción entre los personajes principales ya viene, no te preocupes. Con respecto a que sean correspondidos los sentimientos de Noru, no prometo nada (vale, ni yo misma podría perdonarme que sus sentimientos no sean correspondidos). Y por último, como expliqué, este fic no seguirá la trama de la canción, solo contendrá algunas frases relacionadas y tal.

**Milenka24: **¿A poco Noru no se ve tierno celoso? Y no te preocupes, que cuando se solucione todo este ajetreo, ¡vendrán muchos más celos noruegos!

**Isu-Souen-Chan: **Estoy intentando mejorar mi forma de describir las acciones, hago lo posible.

**yunne xd: **El NorIce es una pareja muy linda a pesar del incesto, ¿no? Por eso traté de que este fic no fuera incestuoso.

Y una respuesta general: ¡Me alegro que les haya gustado!


End file.
